Descubrimiento mutuo
by charlottealighieri
Summary: Despues de los sucesos de "The outsider" Archie Hooper se prepara para enfrentar sus miedos, para saldar cuentas pendientes y mantener las promesas hechas.
1. I Sesión 1

******Los hechos ocurren después del episodio "The outsider", Archie será el protagonista de esta historia :) **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes principales pertenecen al universo de Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

**Sesión 1**

Encendí la chimenea para hacer más agradable el consultorio para mi próxima paciente. Hace poco me había enterado de todo lo ocurrido a las afueras de Storybrooke y al principio pensé que había sido Cora la responsable de todo, resultó siendo el capitán. Al acordarme de él me pasé la mano por la frente y con el dedo índice palpé el punto donde había puesto la punta filosa y fría del garfio.

No aguanté lo suficiente, fui cobarde al hablar tan rápido, puse en peligro la vida de otra persona por temor a la mía. Temí ser diseccionado como un insecto por Killian Jones ¡Dios que cobarde soy!

Había faltado al secreto profesional y, si tal vez fue una profesión que la maldición me impuso como dijo Regina, pero había puesto en peligro la vida de una inocente joven con la que solo había intercambiado un saludo y unas cuantas frases y eso es mucho decir; En la terapia que tuve con Mr. Gold él la mencionó pero no profundizó en el tema, nos habíamos centrado en su hijo y en la culpa que sentía.

Cuando Hook me preguntó sobre la debilidad de Rumpelstiltskin le respondí que era su hijo, pensaba que se iba a contentar con esa respuesta pero resultó que él sabía más de la cuenta. Volvió a amenazarme pero esa vez con la espada, volví a sentir el frio metal pero ahora en el cuello, tuve miedo de morir otra vez y busqué en mi cabeza algo que me pudiese salvar, recordé esa tarde en que los vi en Granny's…

Las buenas acciones se compensan de la misma forma, yo en cambio, a esa joven que me rescató, la condené…

Pongo ladró sacándome del trance, se levantó de su cama y puso su cabeza encima de mi rodilla derecha. Sonreí melancólicamente mientras le acariciaba, él sí que me había extrañado

—Tendremos una consulta ahora.

Mi fiel amigo se dirigió al baúl donde guardaba su jabón, cepillo, juguetes y correa para salir, arañó con su pata delantera el contenedor y volvió a ladrar. Me acerqué y abrí el baúl, él asomó su cabeza y con su hocico tomó su correa para salir.

Llevaba tres días en que no lo había sacado a dar un paseo por la ciudad, él me acompañaba siempre yo salía, pero no había salido de mi casa desde que Regina o mejor dicho Cora me secuestró, tenía miedo de cruzar la puerta y encontrarme aquella pareja otra vez; Pero era hora de hacer caso a mis propios concejos y enfrentar mi miedo.

—Pórtate bien y después saldremos a dar un paseo— le prometí dándole unos ligeros golpes en el lomo.

Me sobresalté cuando tocaron a la puerta, respiré profundamente sabía que era David no tenía por qué preocuparme; Vestí mi saco gris, si aunque tuviese la chimenea encendida, arreglé mi corbata y el chaleco a juego, quería verme presentable, además siempre me ha gustado vestir bien y esa es una buena carta de presentación. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba David, solo, sin ella.

—David ¿Dónde está Belle? —le pregunté.

—Está con Ruby, Snow y Leroy en el auto, solo quería hablar unas cosas antes contigo.

Di un paso atrás y le indiqué para que entrara —Sigue—.

—No pienso demorarme, no puedo dejarlos solos mucho tiempo. La situación es la siguiente, Emma, Henry y Gold no están en la ciudad

¿Había escuchado bien que él había dejado la ciudad?

—Perdón ¿Gold se fue? — pregunté incrédulo, seguro había escuchado mal.

—Sí, logró una forma de salir, así que Belle está a nuestro cargo. Leroy se quedará afuera del consultorio por si Cora intenta venir, si algo sucede debes avisarme de inmediato Archie.

Debía llamarlo no solo si Cora intentaba venir, Hook iba a aprovechar que ella estaba sin Rumpelstiltskin. Saqué un pañuelo y limpie el sudor que surcó mi frente, solo saber que había posibilidad de que él o Cora vinieran me ponía los pelos de punta, pero había acordado enfrentar el miedo y había prometido que ayudaría a Belle, asentí con la cabeza y dejé que David continuara hablando.

—Archie de verdad espero que la ayudes, pasé por lo mismo y es necesario tener apoyo.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda—Le prometí, no solo a él sino a mí, tenía que enmendar el error que había cometido y que ella había pagado.

David dio vuelta para irse. —¡Espera! — le llamé un poco fuerte. Tenía que preguntarle esto o si no los nervios me matarían. —Eh…¿Saben…?—, volví a repasar la pregunta en mi cabeza y tomé aire— ¿Saben algo de Regina? —pregunté al final casi susurrando.

Estaba esperanzando en que David tuviese alguna información. Desde todo el malentendido con Pongo y mi secuestro nadie había vuelto a saber de ella, Regina había sido acusada de algo que no era responsable. La soledad y la tristeza formaron la maldad en Regina y ahora que había avanzado bastante en su rehabilitación volvía a estar en las mismas condiciones; Ella es fuerte, seguro que pensará las cosas y no volverá caer en sus antiguas prácticas.

David me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y respondió —Aun no, pero creemos que Cora intentará hablar con ella.

Ahora si me preocupaba más, Cora le haría daño y buscaría vengarse, por como Regina había descrito a su madre todo parecía indicar que así fuese su propia hija iba a buscar venganza ¡No podía permitir eso, teníamos que rescatarla! Mi mente siguió divagando en todos los posibles métodos de tortura en los que Cora podría someterla, la imaginé amordazada y encadenada…

—Tenemos que hacer algo para rescatarla, tenemos que buscarla, hay que pedirle ayuda a la gente.

—Eso hacemos, solo que es difícil porque la gente de la ciudad no colabora con nosotros, nadie quiere ayudarnos y temen que ella vuelva y les haga daño, algo que si puede pasar— dijo David cruzándose de brazos.

—Regina está cambiando, sé que no le hará daño a nadie— lo dije deprisa y un poco fuerte, fue algo inconsciente, David me miró extrañado y yo también me extrañe de mí mismo por esta actitud—. No lo hará porque…pues… por Henry.

—Bueno, Henry no está y en lo personal aun no confió en ella. De todos modos seguiremos buscándola al igual que Cora.

No será difícil encontrarla, el pueblo era pequeño y Regina no se puede esconder a no ser que utilice magia, confío en que no lo haya hecho. Ella no se dejará ver de David o de cualquier otro, ahora que no estaba la persona en la que confiaba y amaba, Regina volvería alejarse; ahora lo que necesita ella es un amigo, alguien que la apoye y le acompañe, que no la vea como la Reina Malvada ni como la alcaldesa Mills, sino como la mujer que es...

—Te contaré si la veo o me entero de algo—añadí.

—Está bien, iré por Belle— diciendo esto David partió.

Mientras la esperaba giré para ver a Pongo, una idea se me había ocurrido…

Al poco tiempo llegó Ruby con Belle, la primera me saludó con una sonrisa en cambio Belle se limitó a mirarme.

—Hola Ruby, Belle soy el doctor Archie Hooper gusto en conocerte. — la salude dándole mi mano como un signo de confianza. Belle parpadeó extrañada por el gesto, miró mi mano y lentamente devolvió el saludo.

La invité a que se sentara en el sofá negro, Ruby se despidió de ella y le dio una sonrisa para infundirle fortaleza, Belle le dio un adiós casi inaudible.

—Vendremos a las 5— prometió Ruby y salió por la puerta.

Belle vestía un suéter gris, unos vaqueros y unas botas del mismo color que el suéter. Tenía la cabeza baja y sus rizos cubrían su rostro, no hacia contacto visual conmigo.

Decidí atraer su atención —¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? Tengo té y…—.

—No gracias— respondió tajante sin dejarme continuar y sin mirarme.

Tal vez darle algo de beber no era una buena idea, tenía que ser paciente y cuidadoso con ella, Belle solo recordaba que había sido internada en un centro psiquiátrico y podría pensar que yo, como doctor, intentaría sedarla o algo parecido.

Me senté en el sillón de al lado, tomé la agenda y la pluma, acomodé mis lentes y me dispuse a empezar la sesión.

—Bueno Belle quiero comenzar esta charla preguntándote ¿qué has hecho hoy?

Ella levantó su rostro medio cubierto aun, ahora pude ver sus ojos azules, Belle se quedó mirándome un rato como si estuviese estudiándome, dejé que tomara la iniciativa de responderme pero no vio indicio de ello así que le preguntaba si algo le sucedía.

—Sé que todos ustedes tratan de ayudarme, por eso no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo— Belle se cruzó de brazos, claro signo de querer buscar confort, estaba incomoda y lo demostraba bastante. Pasó saliva y continuo hablándome pero sin mirarme a los ojos —, sé que llegará a preguntarme lo mismo que todos han preguntado, de inmediato le responderé que físicamente me siento bien y que no recuerdo nada distinto a que mi nombre es Belle French y que fui internada en el centro psiquiátrico del hospital.

Fui escribiendo las cosas que ella me decía, primero tenía que evaluarla, tenía que saber en qué estado estaba. Belle estaba nerviosa y tensa, se veía en la mandíbula que le temblaba.

—Estás en lo correcto— le apremie para que supiera que no le diría algo malo—, todos quieren ayudarte, pero lo que ellos quieren no tiene que ser lo mismo que tú quieres—.

Belle arrugó la frente y me miró de reojo, por lo menos su mirada ya no estaba en el piso —No entiendo—.

Aclaré la garganta y junté mis manos —Según tu ellos quieren ayudarte, pero ¿en qué quieren ayudarte?

—Pues a recordar algo, creo— titubeo al darme esa respuesta.

—Bien ¿Qué cosa deberías recordar?

—No sé— musitó, volvió su mirada al piso y suspiró como si estuviese cansada de buscar la respuesta.

Whale me contó que en el hospital Mr. Gold habían hablado con ella y había tratado hacerle recordar, tal vez se haya sentido intimidada de que él le hablase como si la conociese y ella ni siquiera sabía quién era él. Ese tema tendría que abordarlo más adelante.

Seguí con la conversación —Tal vez quieren que recuerdes quién eres —.

Belle cambió de posición y junto las manos fuertemente, habló casi en susurro como si tuviese miedo de que lo que dijese estuviese mal—Yo sé quién soy…soy Belle … fui internada en el centro psiquiátrico del hospital—.

Sabía que Belle no recordaba ni su nombre, se lo habían dicho en el hospital y ella lo adoptó, pero lo del centro psiquiátrico era lo único que conocía al parecer, así que le pregunté sobre ello.

—¿Cuándo fuiste internada?

Ella miró al frente, vio mi archivador, entrecerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la frente, estaba buscando la respuesta, al final respondió —No, no recuerdo la fecha exacta—.

En efecto, durante su instancia en Storybrooke no sabía el tiempo que había pasado aquí. De todos modos traté de hacerla seguir hablando por si recordaba algo.

—Bueno, tal vez no tenías presente como pasaba el tiempo.

Belle asintió y acomodó su cabello detrás de las orejas en un movimiento para tranquilizarse. Tenía que hacerla sentir más cómoda o si no iba a traumatizarse y no querer venir a las terapias.

—Belle, cuéntame algo de ti, que no tenga que ver con el centro psiquiátrico, algo como tu familia o tus gustos, puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Belle no habló de inmediato, abría y cerraba su boca intentando que las palabras salieran, le ayudé con una pregunta.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer para no aburrirte? ¿Cómo pasas el tiempo?

—Eh… en el centro psiquiátrico me gustaba ver por la ventana

Otra vez se refería a ese lugar. Tendría que cambiar el rumbo de la terapia, no tenía que obligarla a que recordara, para recordar primero hay que hacer, tenía que hacer que ella misma se conociera.

Me incliné hacia adelante para estar más cerca de ella, al moverme ella se alejó al instante y me miró con recelo. Dejé a un lado la agenda y el bolígrafo, puse mis manos en las rodillas y la miré directamente a los ojos.

—Belle el objetivo de esta charla no es hacer que recuerdes algo, el objetivo es conocerte, quiero que te descubras a ti misma, que reafirmes lo que te gusta y des razón de lo que no. Así que te voy a proponer algo tienes completa libertad de no aceptar lo que te digo, de sugerirme otra forma de hacerlo o simplemente aceptarlo — le expliqué con calma y pausado, con la mano derecha la señalé—. Vamos a reunirnos todas las tardes para hablar de cualquier cosa quieras, tú serás la que define el tema, no tienes que venir sola sino quieres, puedes venir con Ruby si te hace sentir más cómoda.

Belle me miró por primera vez directamente a los ojos, sabía que estaba meditando lo que le había propuesto, aclaró su garganta y me preguntó —¿Puedo venir con quien quiera? —.

—Claro, será como una charla social.

Me miraba con desconfianza absoluta, como que le parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero se aventuró a preguntar de nuevo—¿Hablaremos del tema que yo quiera? —.

—Así es, hablaremos de lo que quieras, si deseas hablar del clima hablaremos de ello—. Le respondí sonriéndole.

Aunque no me miraba pude ver que después de unos segundos meditando la propuesta, empezaba a relajarse, Belle se movió un poco, su postura se relajó un poco y asintió —Está bien—.

—¡Qué bueno! — le dije sonriente—Entonces iniciaremos cuanto antes, voy por una taza de té ¿segura que no quieres una taza o prefieres una limonada o agua?

—No, gracias —musitó mientras cambiaba la posición de las manos.

Tenía que actuar como si tuviese una visita, ya le había ofrecido algo de beber, tendría que probar mi arma secreta.

—Bien, si me permites yo si quiero una taza para amenizar nuestra charla. Así que no tardo.

Me levanté del sillón y fui a la mesa de al lado, allí tenía todo listo solo tuve que preparar la infusión y agregar la leche y el azúcar, sentí que Pongo se había levantado de la cama y había ido a la mesa conmigo. Me miró esperando comida y batió la cola, saqué de un cajón una golosina para él y se la di.

Giré para ver a Belle y la encontré mirando fijamente a Pongo, se asustó al percatarse que la estaba viendo.

Empecé a reír para tranquilizarla, no era pecado que viese al perro —Él es Pongo, espero que no te fastidien los perros—.

—No había visto uno—confesó tímidamente.

Me dirigí al sillón ahora con la taza en mis manos, llamé a Pongo para que me siguiera, obediente me siguió y se sentó a mi derecha. Belle siguió viendo a Pongo

—Llámalo, si quieres puedes consentirlo, él no te va hacer daño— le invité mientras tomaba el primer sorbo de té.

Belle solo se limitó a verlo, me miró insegura, como si se sintiera intimidada porque yo estuviese esperando que ella tocara al perro.

—Ah, se me olvidó el azúcar, que distraído soy—dije negando con la cabeza, mentí para alejarme de ella y así probar algo.

Le di la espalda a ambos e hice la mímica que estaba buscando la azucarera. Unos segundos después escuché bien bajito que Belle llamaba a Pongo, escuché las garras de mi amigo contra el suelo mientras caminaba; La terapia con animales era algo que había utilizado muchas veces con Henry y había dado un buen efecto, seguro le funcionaria a Belle también.

Me quedé unos segundos de espalda y serví unas galletas que había hecho Granny. Cuando di la cara a Belle la vi que estaba tocando suavemente el lomo de Pongo.

—Parece que le agradas porque no quiere moverse de tu lado, ni porque tengo galletas en la mano— le dije sonriéndole.

Ella hizo una media sonrisa, nada parecido a como la veía sonreír cuando estaba con Gold en Granny's, pero era un avance. Pongo estaba encantado con Belle, se arrimó lo más que pudo para que ella tuviera acceso a todo el lomo, ella seguía acariciándolo pasando lentamente los dedos por las manchas negras.

—Su piel manchada es lo que caracteriza a su raza, también su nobleza y lo sociable que son con los humanos— diciendo esto volví a sentarme y puse el plato con galletas en la mesa—.¿Quieres una galleta? Se las compré a Granny.

A ver si sabiendo que yo no las había preparado se entusiasmaba, pero volví a recibir un —No, gracias—.

—Bien, pero te advierto que te pierdes de las mejores galletas de chocolate que hay en esta ciudad, seguro no has probado una mejor.

—Es que no he probado muchas— confesó mirando el plato.

Por supuesto, en el centro la comida no sería del tipo gourmet, sería la misma comida que hacían en el hospital y debía admitir que la cocinera, la madrastra de Cenicienta tenía una sazón no tan buena como la de Granny.

—Con más razón deberías probarlas.

Tenía que presionarla pero solo un poco, quería que probara las cosas para así tuviese criterio sobre ellas y una buena forma de empezar era con la comida.

Belle no se aventuraba, le acerqué el plato y al instante Pongo empezó a olfatear las galletas.

—Si te parece que son muy grandes puedes partirla y compartirla con Pongo, a él le encantan.

Belle miró el plato de galletas con desconfianza pero al final se decidió y tomo una, Pongo apenas vio la galleta a escasos metros empezó a mover rápidamente la cola y a olfatear a Belle. Esto le causó gracia a la chica, le sonrió abiertamente, tomo la galleta con ambas manos y la partió en dos, primero le dio a Pongo su mitad y este suavemente la tomó de su mano. No quería intimidarla observándola así que la imité y tomé una galleta también.

Belle acercó la galleta a su boca y dio un ligero mordisco, masticó pacientemente y después de unos segundos le pregunté si estaba deliciosa, me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y volvió a darle un mordisco. Terminé de tomar el té y para mi agradable sorpresa, ella comió otra galleta después.

Miré el reloj que marcaban las 4:55 en unos minutos vendrían por ella, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido pero la sesión había sido muy provechosa. Me levanté para ir a mi biblioteca personal, busqué el título que tenía pensado darle a ella, al final lo encontré.

—No demoran en venir por ti Belle— me acerqué y le extendí el viejo libro de portada color verde—, este es un libro de cuentos, los escribieron los hermanos Grimm. Me gustaría que lo leyeras y cuando lo termines podríamos hablar sobre el libro.

El libro era la excusa perfecta para iniciar una conversación y para ir viendo cual era su criterio frente a ciertas situaciones, en especial quería hablar con ella de su historia.

Ella miró el libro con desconfianza durante unos segundos, pero no se atrevió a tomarlo, así que le pregunté que sucedía, ella respondió —No sé leer—.

Creí que había escuchado mal, pero su atención se dirigió de nuevo hacia Pongo, no se interesó por el libro. Me impresionó escuchar eso, ella era la encargada de la biblioteca ¿Cómo era que no sabía leer? Pero después recordé que la maldición nos quitaba lo que más amaramos y lo que nos hacía felices, al parecer además de Rumpelstiltskin también le habían quitado su amor por los libros.

Sentí que los colores se me subieron a la cabeza, que vergüenza con ella. Empecé a balbucear disculpas por lo que acababa de decirle, sentí tanta pena que las manos me empezaron a sudar, saqué el pañuelo para secar el sudor y limpiar mis lentes que se habían empañado en un instante.

—Disculpa no lo sabía, no importa, no tienes por qué leer este viejo libro, podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

Aparté rápidamente el libro de su vista y lo dejé encima de la silla sin cuidado, el libro se cayó fui a recogerlo pero tocaron a la puerta, habían llegado por Belle. Me dirigí a la puerta y ahí estaba Ruby.

—Hola ¿Qué tal estuvo la sesión? — preguntó acercándose a Belle.

—Muy bien, se pasó rápido el tiempo— dije con una risa nerviosa, aún estaba apenado por el suceso con el libro.

Belle se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta. Pongo la siguió y saludó a Ruby.

—Bueno, Belle, eh…— maldito libro la que me hiciste pasar, ahora me daba pena hasta hablarle—, te veré mañana a la misma hora ¿cierto?

Claro que si decía que no, no la culparía, que grosero de mi parte. Pero para mi sorpresa ella asintió y se despidió de mí, tambien de Pongo por supuesto.

Tanto Belle con Ruby se fueron, volvimos a quedar solos mi peludo amigo y yo. Recogí la taza de té y las galletas que había servido, mientras limpiaba los trastos Pongo llegó a mí con la correa en el hocico, me dio una trompada en la pierna derecha para llamar mi atención.

Recordé que le había prometido un paseo por la ciudad y recordé algo más… dejé los trastos y me alisté para salir, acomodé la bufanda en mi cuello, después alisté a Pongo para el paseo, até el collar y la correa. Al llegar a la puerta tomé mi paraguas por si llovía, también agarré una bocanada de aire y me infundí valor, era necesario salir.

Al llegar a la calle una fría ventisca me saludó, Pongo esperó a que yo diera el primer paso, miré a mi amigo y le dije —Vamos a buscar a Regina, confío en que ayudarás a encontrarla—.

Como si me hubiese entendido Pongo ladró y así empezamos nuestra caminata por la ciudad. Espero que la suerte esté de mi lado y encontremos a Regina, las acciones buenas se compensan igual, yo había accionado mal con Belle pero estaba enmendando el error, espero que eso cuente y me compense bien.

Durante el recorrido los vecinos me saludaban al verme, traté de no hablar mucho con ellos ya que no quería que nos diera la noche afuera. Buscamos por toda la ciudad sin éxito, era tonto pensar que Regina estaría a la vista de todos los que la habían juzgado.

Fuimos a su casa, las cosas se parecen a su dueño porque este lugar decía Regina por todas partes, la casa era imponente igual que ella; me fijé en los colores blanco y negro por todas partes, así era ella, había luz y oscuridad en su interior, solo que muchos no quieren ver lo bueno en ella y bueno seamos sinceros ella tampoco desea mostrarlo. Que distinto era esto a mi apartamento, éramos diferentes y una pareja como nosotros… me empecé a sonrojar, ya estaba pensado en Regina y yo como una pareja ¡vamos Jimmy eso no está bien! tu puesto es ser su amigo y ayudarla.

Pensé en tocar a la puerta pero deseche la idea, seguro David ya había venido y había registrado el lugar. Le di un último vistazo y seguí el camino.

Me detuve un momento para pensar en qué lugar debía seguir buscando, hice un repaso mental de los lugares en Storybrooke, muchas veces había recorrido en la ciudad que ya podía acordarme a la perfección del mapa de la ciudad. Se me ocurrió que un buen lugar podría ser en los alrededores del puente del trol, ese lugar estaba retirado de la ciudad y cerca había una cabaña.

Lo malo de ese lugar era lo retirado que estaba, nadie podía verme y nadie sabría que estoy allí. La noche cayó y empecé a ver gotas de lluvia, resignado abrí el paraguas y me dirigí a casa con Pongo.

Al llegar a casa la lluvia empeoró y se convirtió en tormenta, acomodé unas sábanas en la cama de Pongo y cerré las ventanas; Los rayos caían y Pongo se asustaba con el sonido de ellos, miré el cielo cubierto y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue preguntarme si Regina estaría resguardada de la tormenta ¡Que tonto! por supuesto que sí lo estaría, ella era una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

Otro rayo cayó con estruendo cerca de la casa, la duda volvió aparecer ¿Cómo me podría asegurar que ella estuviese bien? me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos para ver si hallaba una respuesta, funcionó porque encontré la forma de comunicarme con Regina. Saqué de mi bolsillo el teléfono móvil y busqué el número de Regina en los contactos, tal vez habíamos estado congelados en el tiempo por veintiocho años pero había teléfonos.

Tomé aire y marqué el número, la llamada no entraba por la tormenta, seguí intentando hasta que a la quinta vez logré que entrara, escuché expectante a que respondiera… entró a correo de voz así que colgué.

Sujeté el teléfono en mis manos con bastante fuerza, ella no me iba a contestar, no tendría que hacerlo; dejé el teléfono encima de la mesa y me fui al cuarto a ponerme el pijama.

La tormenta no se calmaba y pronto la electricidad se fue, alumbré con un candelabro y fui a ver como estaba Pongo, cuando lo vi ya estaba roncando plácidamente en su cama. Dejé el candelabro encima de la mesa y acomodé mejor las sabanas para Pongo, cuando volví a ver el candelabro me fijé en el celular… tal vez no necesitaba hablar con Regina, podía dejarle un mensaje para que supiera que me preocupaba por ella, que al menos alguien la quería ayudar.

Volví a marcar el numero decidido a dejar el mensaje, a la primera entró la llamada y como me esperaba estaba en buzón de mensajes, después del tono hablé —Regina soy Archie, eh, yo, Regina yo— genial le iba dejar un mensaje balbuceando, tomé aire, cerré los ojos y volví hablar—, Regina quiero hablar contigo, necesito saber cómo estas, por favor comunícate conmigo—.

No quería decirle solo eso, apreté más los ojos y sujeté con más fuerza el teléfono móvil, —Me preocupas, necesito saber que estas bien—.

Con eso último fuera de mi pecho colgué. Las manos y la frente me sudaban, empecé a sentir calor, tomé aire y empecé a calmarme, la había llamado y le había dicho que me preocupaba su bienestar.

Asentí con la cabeza, eso era lo que quería saber, ahora solo debía esperar a que ella se comunicara conmigo, de todos modos la seguiría buscando mañana después de la sesión con Belle, le avisaría a Gepetto que saldría para estar más seguro al momento de ir al puente de trol.

Fui a la habitación, apagué la vela del candelabro y me acomodé en la cama. La tormenta empezó a calmarse, agradecí por eso y con un último parpadeo cerré los ojos y me dormí.


	2. II El puente del Trol

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes principales pertenecen al universo de Once Upon a Time.**

**********Gracias a Lady Mermaid, a Emma y a Eva por sus comentarios, me alegró mucho leerlos :)**

* * *

**El puente del Trol**

Me levanté temprano en la mañana para iniciar de nuevo la búsqueda, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo antes de que llegara Belle. Serví el desayuno a Pongo y mientras eso me vestí, frente al espejo me acomodé la corbata y noté que la calvicie empezaba a atacarme poco a poco, sacudí la cabeza ¡no era tiempo para ver el paso de tiempo en mi cuerpo!

Terminé de arreglarme y vi por el espejo mi teléfono móvil encima de la cómoda, lo alcance con la esperanza de ver una llamada perdida, el aparato parecía quemarme la mano, bueno no era el aparato, era la pena que me daba la actitud que había optado ayer cuando le deje ese mensaje, ese era el momento en que tenía que haberle hablado como todo un hombre, no como un grillo asustado. Vi la pantalla del móvil y como me temía no había ninguna llamada de Regina. Guardé el dichoso aparato en el bolsillo del abrigo y fui a la sala para colocarle la correa para salir a Pongo, apenas terminé con él, tomé el paraguas y partimos de inmediato.

Llamé desde el móvil a Gepetto y le avisé que iba a estar en el puente del trol, él me preguntó varias veces que iba hacer en ese lugar y me tocó decirle una parte de la historia, no podía mentirle, la conciencia mintiendo no quedaba bien, le dije que estaba recompensando a Pongo por los días en que no habíamos salido. Gepetto no me preguntó más y me pidió que lo llamara cuando volviera a casa.

Con Pongo cruzamos la calle y pasamos frente a la oficina del Daily Mirror, frené en seco cuando vi por la ventana a Sidney hablando con su secretaria, tenía que hablar con él y preguntarle por Regina, él de las personas de Storybrooke era el más cercano a ella, nunca supe porque estaban juntos siempre, pero creo que para Regina él era lo mismo que Pongo es para mí.

Sidney se percató que lo estaba viendo y salió a mi encuentro.

—Dr. Hopper que sorpresa verlo por aquí ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?— me saludó con una sonrisa de gato.

Me limité a mirarlo y repasé las opciones, si le preguntaba por Regina él después me iba a preguntar por qué quería saber de ella y no tenía pensado darle razones a él, así que me limité a decir, —Solo estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad—.

—Ya veo pero al parecer se detuvo justamente frente a mi oficina— dio dos pasos y se acercó bastante a mí, en voz baja me preguntó; — ¿seguro que no tiene algo que contarme? —.

Que buen negocio seria para él que el psiquiatra de la ciudad le contase los secretos de los habitantes de Storybrooke. Él me miraba expectante casi a punto de sacar una libreta y escribir cualquier cosa que yo fuese a decir; negué con la cabeza y me despedí de él para continuar mi camino.

Cuando di unos pasos él me atajó colocando su mano en mi hombro, Pongo empezó a gruñirle pero a él no le importó.

—Tal vez usted no tenga nada que contarme, pero yo sí— se acercó más a mí y me susurró mientras miraba al suelo—. No tengo idea de porqué usted llamó a Regina en la noche, ustedes dos no tienen nada de qué hablar, así que le advierto que no vuelva a intentar llamarla.

Quedé en shock, dejé de respirar al escuchar eso, pasé saliva y agarré con más fuerza la correa de Pongo ¿Cómo era que Sidney sabía eso? Me giré y le pregunté precisamente eso.

—Tanto usted como yo tenemos un secreto profesional, doctor Hopper así que no puedo dar nombres; Lo que sí puedo decirle es que tengo ojos por todos lados… si intenta volver a buscarla, bueno… — dijo sin acabar la última frase. Él osaba en amenazarme, había sido cobarde en el secuestro y ya me estaba cansando de serlo.

—Podría tomar eso como una actitud de acoso Sidney y eso no le gustaría saberlo al sheriff— le dije lo más fuerte que pude, eso hizo que algunas personas que estaban cerca miraran hacia nosotros.

—¿Me está amenazando doctor Hopper? — preguntó imitándome para también hacer que la gente se fijara en la conversación.

Iba a responderle, pero cuando lo iba hacer, mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

Vi en la pantalla que se trataba de Ruby, vi los ojos expectantes de Sidney esperando a que yo contestara, lo miré seriamente y di la vuelta dejándolo solo; caminé un poco y al fin le contesté a Ruby.

—Hola Ruby ¿Me necesitabas?

—¡¿Por qué no contestabas antes? Me estaba empezando a preocupar! — dijo tan alto que tuve que separar el celular de mi oído.

—Lo siento no podía contestar ¿Qué sucede?

—Hoy Viktor va a revisar a Belle, así que llamaba para preguntarte si sería posible atrasar la sesión para después de las 4.

¡Perfecto! con eso tendría más tiempo para buscar a Regina. Le dije a Ruby que no había problema y que esperaba a Belle a las 5 de la tarde.

Seguí mi camino y al fin pude llegar al puente, pasé con cuidado y empecé a buscar entre el bosque que había alrededor. Pongo empezó a olfatear por todos lados, a cada momento me halaba la correa y eso empezaba a lastimarme la mano, así que decidí soltarlo y dejarlo que olfateara con libertad, si él veía a alguien me avisaría de inmediato.

Mientras caminaba no hacía más que pensar en cómo sabía Sidney que yo había llamado a Regina. Si, él era el periodista de la ciudad y debía saber lo que ocurría aquí, pero era imposible que él pudiese saber de esto, yo estaba solo en mi cuarto y con las puertas cerradas. La única forma de enterarse de la llamada habría sido que las paredes tuviesen oídos y eso era imposible.

Caminé por horas, empecé agotarme y tuve que buscar asiento en unas piedras a un lado de un árbol frondoso que brindaba buena sombra. Dejé a un lado el paraguas y me quité el abrigo, me quedé solo con el chaleco y la camisa; algunos rayos de sol se escapaban entre las ramas del árbol y daban contra mi cara.

Después de la tormenta de anoche, este sol resultaba confortante, remangué la camisa y me quité los lentes ya que me molestaban con los rayos del sol. Cerré los ojos y empecé a frotar los dedos de mi mano derecha, era un hábito que tenía desde hace tiempo, era como el movimiento de las alas de un grillo; los hábitos nunca se pierden.

En un momento mientras disfrutaba del sol, empecé a escuchar las hojas del suelo moviéndose, pensé que era Pongo entonces lo llamé. El ruido empezó a incrementarse, pero no sonaba a unas pisadas, no, sonaba como a un paso largo y continuo. Abrí los ojos pero mi vista estaba borrosa, tomé los lentes y me los puse, cuando recobré la vista me percaté que a unos pocos metros había una serpiente de dos cabezas arrastrándose a donde estaba sentado.

Empecé a sudar y el deseo de correr me invadía, si me movía rápidamente tenía el peligro de que el reptil me atacara en un parpadeo. La serpiente brillaba contra la luz del sol, su camino estaba definido, iba tras de mí.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando el paraguas, pero estaba suficientemente lejos como para tomarlo sin alarmar a la serpiente, lo único cerca que tenía era mi abrigo. Tomé la prenda fuertemente, podía intentar cubrirla, pero no estaba seguro de si lo conseguiría. La serpiente siguió raptando mostrando a cada segundo su lengua espantosa… De pasar de ser diseccionado por un pirata, ahora iba a ser alimento de una serpiente.

Pero en ese momento escuché unas pisadas que si conocía muy bien, Pongo llegó corriendo a donde estaba la serpiente, empezó a gruñirle y la serpiente se encogió al verlo.

—Pongo vete, pide ayuda— le rogué, pero fue en vano.

Pongo se preparó para atacar pero la serpiente fue más rápida y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de mi amigo, lo rodeó completamente y atacó en ambas partes del cuello. El chillido que soltó me desgarró el alma, grité y pedí ayuda con la esperanza que alguien me escuchara, pero nadie aparecía.

La serpiente seguía fija en Pongo y este había caído al suelo de un momento al otro, él empezó a llorar y a jadear como si se estuviese ahogando. No aguanté más y me levanté para quitarle esa víbora de encima, no me importaba si también me mordía ¡tenía que ayudarlo!

No podía golpearla con el paraguas porque podía lastimar a Pongo, asi que con ayuda del abrigo tomé a la serpiente viscosa y la apreté con mis manos, empecé a sentir como sus colmillos rasgaban el abrigo y cuando me dispuse a soltarlo lejos, humo morado salió de mi abrigo y ahí dejé de sentir a la serpiente.

Levanté la vista y encontré a Regina, con su mano derecha apuntando hacia mí. Mi corazón no iba aguantar mucho si seguía latiendo así de fuerte como lo estaba haciendo. Tenía la adrenalina del momento recorriéndome las venas, ella estaba frente a mí, sin haberla llamado, ahí estaba.

Iba hablarle pero escuché a Pongo llorando y ambos centramos nuestra atención en él. Me acerqué a él y así pude ver cuatro orificios en su cuello, de los cuales estaba saliendo un líquido plateado. _Pongo me miraba con ojos de súplica, no podía imaginarme el ardor que sentía, todo por salvarme la vida. _

—No lo atacó cualquier serpiente—dijo Regina.

No importaba que tipo de serpiente fuera, tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo. Tomé a Pongo y lo coloqué contra mi pecho para poder cargarlo, tendría que correr hasta la veterinaria que estaba a dos cuadras, seguro Pongo aguantaría eso.

Con dificultad lo levanté, pero logré caminar con él en mis brazos.

—Dr. Hopper— me llamó Regina colocándose en medio del camino—, voy a curarlo con magia.

Negué con la cabeza —Regina le has hecho la promesa a Henry que no utilizaras magia y yo no voy a ser el responsable que rompas esa promesa.

—Si este perro muere, Henry no me perdonará el que no lo haya salvado— me dijo seriamente señalando a Pongo.

Henry le tenía afecto a Pongo y era algo reciproco. Pero si le permitía esto a Regina no sería lo correcto, se supone que yo le estoy ayudando en ese proceso de no utilizar magia.

Rodee a Regina y seguí mi camino, cuando di tres pasos más empecé a sentir que mi mano derecha empezaba a dormirse y de un momento a otro empezó a arderme.

Perdí el equilibrio porque no aguanté el peso de Pongo con un brazo y al momento apareció Regina haciendo que no cayéramos fuertemente con la ayuda de su magia, así que pude sentarme y Pongo quedó acomodado en mi regazo. Se acercó con paso y se inclinó, con unos pases sobre mi amigo consiguió cerrar los orificios en el cuello.

Luego con su fina mano tomó con delicadeza la mía e imitó la acción que había hecho con Pongo. El alivio fue instantáneo.

La miré detenidamente tratando de descubrir como estaba, tratando de ver alguna marca o algo que me contara por lo que había pasado. Su cabello negro me impedía verle el rostro, pero después de ocuparse de mi mano levantó su mirada inquebrantable.

Vi sus ojos de color miel y las pestañas largas y rizadas que los enmarcaban. Su piel blanca y perlada se mantenía intacta, no sabía qué edad tenía ella, pero como buen caballero creo que nunca se le preguntaré; presté más atención de la debida a sus labios rojos perfectamente pintados. Regina era una mujer hermosa, eso era innegable, creo que las razones le habían sobrado al rey para enamorarse de ella.

_Regina se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de mí. Se acomodó la gabardina y miró hacia otro lado._

—Gracias Regina—le dije aún desde el suelo.

Ella con esa superioridad y su porte real característico, me miró seriamente y se limitó a asentir.

—No vaya a contarle a nadie, con nadie me refiero a ninguna persona que habite Storybrooke y que en especial trabaje como sheriff— dijo eso ultimo acentuando en la palabra sheriff.

_Claro, todavía debía estar dolida por mi conversación con Emma. Empecé a recitar todos los "perdón" y "discúlpame" que podían salir de mi boca en ese minuto, hasta que ella me cayó gritando mi nombre. _

_Silencié mi boca y alejé a Pongo de mí, tenía que hablar con Regina y algo me decía que en el cualquier momento se iba a esfumar, literalmente hablando. Me levanté del suelo sacudiendo las hojas y el polvo. _

—Regina te debo una disculpa por todo lo que pasó con Pongo y la gente de Storybrooke culpándote injustamente. Yo lo siento mucho.

Regina soltó una sonrisa irónica y luego me miró con total dureza —No necesito una disculpa por eso, nunca puedo esperar algo bueno de ustedes, la gente de Storybrooke me odia y la verdad no me interesa. Él único que me importa es Henry.

Dio un paso hacia mí y en un tono amenazante me dijo — Si lo ayudé, solo fue porque Henry quiere a este perro y no quiero que él sea infeliz—.

Regina estaba sacando su lado malvado y sus palabras me dolían en verdad, pero sabía que las decía por mantener su escudo contra la gente, en una sesión me había dicho que su dureza y su maldad la protegían del dolor y la debilidad. Eso era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo, se mostraba fuerte pero sé que en el interior no estaba del todo bien.

—No importa la razón porque lo hayas hecho, hiciste una buena acción y es lo cuenta.

Regina levantó su mano pero la retuvo en el aire, vi la furia en sus ojos y en su pesado respirar.

—Si hacerme daño te hará sentir mejor, hazlo. Quiero ayudarte a quitarte esa furia que cargas, puedo ayudarte con eso, tú decides si quieres hacerlo a tu manera o hacerlo de otra forma.

Le dije suavemente y con una sonrisa, sabia que no lo iba hacer, confiaba en ella. Como lo predije, bajó su mano un momento y vi que la furia se esfumaba de sus ojos, pero eso fue solo unos segundos, porque de un momento a otro apuntó hacia mí y me lanzó contra el mismo árbol en el que me había sentado antes.

Sentí un dolor agudo en la espalda, pero no sabía si me dolía más el cuerpo o el significado de aquella acción. Pongo empezó a ladrar, pero era en vano porque Regina ya había desparecido.

Tomé aire y conseguí levantarme, al momento de hacerlo sentí un dolor punzante en la base de la espalda, al caminar el dolor se incrementaba pero tenía que aguantarlo, debía salir de este bosque. Agarré el abrigo desgarrado, el paraguas y la correa de Pongo, lo até y salimos hacia la ciudad.

Apenas crucé la primera calle de Storybrooke Ruby me volvió a llamarme al teléfono móvil, miré el reloj, aun eran las dos de la tarde ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?

—¿Qué sucede Ruby?

—Archie tienes que venir al hospital ¡de inmediato!

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté afanado al escucharla tan nerviosa.

—Belle está teniendo una crisis ¡ven de inmediato! — dijo gritándome desesperada.

¿Internada de nuevo? El día no mejoraba, colgué la llamada y empecé a correr hacia la carpintería de Gepetto, estaba más cerca que el consultorio y no podía llevar a Pongo al hospital.

Llegué donde Gepetto, nos saludamos rápidamente y le comenté la urgencia de Belle, le pedí que cuidase de Pongo hasta que volviese y él aceptó naturalmente. Le di la correa y me despedí de los dos, pero él me atajó.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu abrigo? ¿Por qué está desgarrado? — preguntó señalando el objeto.

Miré el abrigo que había quedado inservible, no podía mentirle a Gepetto, habíamos acordado eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Gepetto no quiero mentirte, así que no me preguntes eso. Prometí que no hablaría de esto y tengo que cumplirlo.

—Bueno, al menos dime si estás herido porque ese abrigo no se desagarró solo— dijo examinando mis brazos, buscando alguna herida abierta o algo parecido.

Lo tranquilicé y le afirmé que no me dolía nada, el dolor en la espalda se había calmado o al menos la adrenalina del momento me había anestesiado el dolor. Al final Gepetto, me deseo suerte con la urgencia de Belle y me dijo que no me preocupara por Pongo.

Me despedí de ambos y caminé lo más rápido que pude al hospital.


End file.
